This invention relates to an electronic flash device with an on-off indicator for a power switch.
Heretofore, a charge or battery check lamp to indicate the on or off state of a power switch in an electronic flash device has been located inside an flash device body, so that a photographer, when using the electronic flash device with his camera, has had to watch the check lamp to make sure that the lamp is lighted before depressing the shutter button of the camera. Thus, the photographer would be required to use additional care to the lighting of the check lamp, often mistaking the on-off state of the power switch to fail in photographing.